


The king, the soldier, and the genius

by Demonheart666



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Animal Shifters, Beta Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Cat Tony Stark, Dog Steve Rogers, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Switch Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Wolf Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonheart666/pseuds/Demonheart666
Summary: On your 13th birthday you present as a alpha beta or omega. On your 16th birthday the name of your soulmate is to appear on your left wrist. Some people were lucky enough to have more than one name. James was one of these. He had two names, the only problem was one of the names belonged to the worlds most controversial man's son and the other one belonged to the kings son.The world we know came to an end 2,500 years ago today. The new world began with chaos then there became order. Since then 5 kingdoms have ruled the world. The most important of these was the shield kingdom lead by king james. The shield kingdom was originally meant to be lead by prince steven however after presenting as a beta his father never allowed that to happen. His alpha was to take the thrown and steve could rule by his side.Everything in their life was perfect until the couple wanted to bond with their omega.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 17





	The king, the soldier, and the genius

Sunlight pours into the kings bedroom, cascading over the brunette alpha and the blonde beta. The labrador shifter just groans as the alarm clock buzzes and he curls up closer into the wolf shifter. It was 5am, goddamn summer, goddamn workouts. Bucky chuckles at his mates reaction. To be honest bucky didnt want to leave the bedroom anyway, he has a long lists of meeting which he doesnt realy want to partake in. "Come on stevie we gotta get up" the brunette whispers into his hair then kisses his forehead.

"No. Comfy. Its a saturday. No workout today. Please can we lay in" he whines. Bucky rolls on top of him and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. He then attaches his lips to his betas neck. Steve groans as the wolf leaves marks all over his neck in places he cant hide very well. "Bucky" he moans. Then he moves his lips back to steves lips. Alpha just smiles down at him.

"I'll make you a deal. I dont have meetings until 10. Its currently 5 so we can stay in bed until 6 then go for our 2 hour workout like every morning and you get no knot until this evening or we go now, get back as fast as we can and we will have enough time for a knot then a possible round two in the shower" he says then kisses the bond mark on his neck. Steve moans at the touch then closes his eyes and nods.

"I choose the second option" steve says smiling up at the king. Bucky rolls off of him chuckling at his love. 

"Thought you would. Now go get changed before we run out of time" the labrador gets up instantly and walks into the giant walk in wardrobe to get changed. The wolf is quick to follow.

"Do you know when kitten will be back" steve asks once they finish getting change and start to leave the room. Bucky takes his hand as they walk down the hallway to their own private gym. He sighs. He missed the kingdoms head of science and engineering just as much as steve does however he couldnt let his people see that. Even though tony was a genius and protected by the bucky and the thrown, the people still have their opinions about him. His father was the head weapons designer and tony had taken the hit when it all fell apart. He changed the company, focusing on helping people however they dont see that. Even people in the royal councils werent sure about the omega feline.

"he should be back by this evening hopefully" Bucky and steves dream were to have their omega by their side however not many people agreed with that. It is Tonys name which has been ingraved on their wrists since the age of 16, not anyone else. Bucky wouldnt stop anyone form getting bonded or married throughout his kingdom and he didnt think it was fair that the people are stopping him.

After their workout they get back to their room just after 7am so when they step foot into their room bucky instantly pushes steve onto the bed. "Please," stevie moans as he grinds into buck who was above him. He is an impatient brat. Steve was already naked, he didnt like wasting time if it meant a knot. Bucky gets up to remove his clothing whilst watching steve turn over. he braces his hands underneath him and bows his back, hips up in presentation.

Steve feels like hes being smothered in a cloud of arousal, every nerve in his body crackling, every muscle drawn tight. He's almost giddy with it, trembling with anticipation as Bucky's big hands again land on his ass, squeezing and pulling his cheeks apart. One moves away and not even a second later, the beta can feel the blunt, rounded head of james' dick brush across his hole. "Oh. oh, god." He chokes back a moan and bucky growls under his breath.

"God stevie. You're acting like a bitch on heat. Is that what you want. For me to knot you, fill you up with so much of my cum that you're bosy has no choice to become pregnant up with my pups." Steve whines and moans at bucky words. They both knew they truly wanted that however only female beta's could get pregnant which always made him upset.

"Please," steve cries again, rolling his hips back in blatant invitation. "Please, bucky. I Need it." And then bucky shifts, bucky's grip on his hips tightens and his touch turns more intent. He didn't notice when bucky grabbed the lube however did feel it when he applied it straight to his hole. After he applies more to his dick he slowly guides his cock into the betas swollen hole. Steve hisses and bears down, which causes the wolf shifter to shake and stutter to a stop with a strangled moan. "Fuck. Oh, fuck, Don't stop," steve whines.

His plea melts into a choked moan as buck wastes no time, thrusting in hard and deep and staying there, steves ass resting in the curve of his hipbones, his hole stretched wide around James' girth. groans and whimpers are the only noises slipping pasts the alphas lips. Steve's head falls forward and he breathes out, falls into nearly a trance as bucky fucks him into the mattress. Steve can hardly breathe. "Oh god," steve groans, buck's fingers dig into his smooth skin as he groans against him.

Steve's only vaguely aware of the noises hes making, he's probably loud enough for anyone else in the kingdom to hear no matter how far away they might be. Bucky and steve had the whole top floor of the west wing to themself But even if they didnt he hardly cares. The king thrusts turn into slow, he knew he wouldnt last much longer. "You gonna cum for me honey" buck says as he wraps his hand around steves dick. pain and pleasure mixing its a way through his veins.

Bucky curses under his breath, punches his hips forward as he grunts. Steves mouth is dry and eyes shut tight as his voice breaks on a whimper. He cums, white covers his stomache and his alphas hand. He gasps and then almost falls forward, all strength in his body gone. Bucky is the only thing keeping him up. The alphas hips still move, still pushing in hard as he grunts, "Fuck. So good baby." Buck moans into his back 

It takes a moment to realize James' is coming. Long brown hair covering half of his face, cheeks red and lips parted on a silent moan. It's easily the hottest thing steve's ever seen and hes happy that hes one of the onky two people in this world lucky enough to see it. Steve feels his muscles pulse and clench, taking buck deeper. He's rewarded by another moan from the king and another deep, delicious thrust. Then it hits him. James knot finally catches and steve moans out. Bucky bites the betas shoulder.

Bucky carefully moves onto his side. He knows he should have flips steve over before knotting however its to late to move. "You ok my love" he whispers before kissing his shoulder. The beta just nods his head, to blissed out to talk. It doesn't take long for them to fall asleep.

About an hour later there was a knock at the door which woke them up. His knot had already gone down mean he could change their position finally. "Come in" he says making sure the both of them were covered enough.

"My king i was just here to tell you king thor has just arrived. He says he needs to talk to you urgently" one of the maids says after she opens the door and takes one step into the room.

"Ok let me just take a shower then i shall be down" james replies. She leave the room and steve once again curls up into his side and groans. "Whats wrong stevie"

"You promised second round in the shower" he whines pushing his face into the crook of his neck.

"I didnt promise another like that. I said if we have time however we slept for long than anticipated." Bucky says running a hand through his hair.

"But..."

"No buts steven. I have to go ok. if you want me to i can plug you." Steve sits up as fast as he possibly could and nods. "God honey acting like such a whore today. I know you usually are however today is about the equivalent of our omega on heat" he says as he gets a small box from under the bed. It held quick access to toys they normally use without going to the playroom down the hallway. He removed the medium size dark blue plug from the collection then covers it in lube whilst steve gets back onto his hands and knees. He quickly pushes into steve then turns him back over.


End file.
